


Can't Compare

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never occured to Jack to compare them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Compare

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #18 "night time"

Despite their physical similarities, Jack had never even thought to compare Sam to his first wife, Sara. They were just too different in their personalities, and he felt as though he had lived different lives with each of them— the life he had shared with Sara had ended with Charlie's death, but life with Sam made him long for the future.

So, it never occurred to Jack to compare them.

Except for very late at night, when he woke from a nightmare to darkness and confusion. Sara had always pleaded with him to tell her about them, when she knew he couldn't— even if his work hadn't been classified, he couldn't have told her. He had seen too much he could never explain, and he couldn't stand to give Sara nightmares, too.

Sam woke instantly when he did. Without a word, she would wrap herself in his arms and simply wait for him to pull away again, no matter how long that took. She didn't ask what his nightmares were about, which missions still haunted him— just as he didn't ask about hers.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Carter," said Jack.

Sam just rolled her eyes and gave him a look that said 'I know you're not that stupid'.

He managed a smiled and added, "But I'm really glad you're here, Sam."

"That's better," she said. "Can you go back to sleep?"

Flashes of his nightmare lingered, but they were quickly fading as Sam's fingered trailed up and down his arm.

"Just sleep?" he asked, smirking.

Sam thumped his shoulder. "Jack," she said, even as she allowed him to pull her down beside him.

"Okay, Carter, just sleep," he relented, and she kissed him before turning out the lights.

When Jack fell back to sleep, his dreams were untroubled.

THE END


End file.
